


Sky

by Kurachie



Series: One-Word Starters [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Questioning Tina, that's literally it - Freeform, there's not much else to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:46:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurachie/pseuds/Kurachie
Summary: A questioning Tina and Gavin share their thoughts while watching the stars.





	Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr, @a-writers-rambles, as part of my one word inspired drabbles :)

“Sky looks nice tonight.”

“What’s got you all sappy, huh, T?”

Tina was sprawled across Gavin’s lap, staring upwards at the sky, a lollipop hanging lazily from her mouth. They were sat on the roof of Gavin’s apartment building, said man’s legs dangling over the edge as he flicked idly through his phone, only half paying attention to what he was seeing, a cigarette in hand. He took a drag and Tina watched the smoke as it drifted gently up into the air and escaped towards the stars.

“I dunno, really. It just looks nice.” At her words, he chuckled a little, glancing up from his phone to observe the stars too.

“Guess it does, yeah.”

There was a short pause as Tina lost herself in thought, absentmindedly moving the lollipop from one side of her mouth to the other.

“Y'know, recently, I’ve been thinking-”

“That’s unusual for you,” Gavin’s cheek earned a flick to the side of his head from a chuckling Tina before she continued.

“I’ve been thinking that… I might not be straight.” Tina, though usually calm about this sort of thing, could feel her heart rate quicken as soon as the words had left her mouth.

“Oh yeah?” Gavin’s short reply made her heart jolt slightly and she hesitated.

“…Yeah,” she spoke after a short pause, “I dunno, I guess I just wouldn’t mind dating a girl. But… I still like guys, too.”

There was another pause and she glanced at Gavin, hoping to read his expression, praying he wasn’t about to make a big deal of it. She knew it wasn’t likely - this was _Gavin_ , after all - but she couldn’t stop her nerves running away from rational thought.

“Maybe you’re bi.”

“Bi?”

“Bisexual. You like both. I thought I was when I first started questioning, but I’ve reconsidered since then,” he chuckled slightly. He was no longer looking at his phone, instead his head was tipped back and his eyes roamed the sky. Neither of them spoke for a moment, both lost amoung the stars and in their own individual thoughts.

“Yeah. That sounds about right,” A warm, comforted feeling enveloped her. Gavin didn’t reply, a small smile playing at his lips. “Thanks for being so chill about it,” she added quietly.

“What, were you expecting me to go crazy over it? Seriously Tina, I thought you’d know me well enough by now,” Gavin looked down at her and grinned. Her delicate chuckle rang through the air, the lollipop switching sides once again.

“Guess I was just nervous,” she admitted. Her sight was blocked out as he ruffled her hair playfully, earning a quiet yelp as she batted his hand away.

“That’s understandable,” Gavin flopped back so both of them faced the sky, throwing his cigarette butt off the edge of the building as he blew out a last puff of smoke. They both watched it spiral into the air, dispersing with a soft breeze that danced by. A smile lingered on Tina’s face. She felt like an imaginary weight she’d been unaware of until now had been lifted from her shoulders.

“Thanks, Gav.”

“No problem, T.”


End file.
